Cuddling
by Redenzione
Summary: Sasuke hates cuddling, and now he knows why.


Just a random drabble that decided itself as I wrote it, I'm not sure about it...

* * *

Sasuke had always hated cuddling.

He was sitting on a branch nearby to this particular camp and ignored the chilly air, he had expected it and plus, the rage he felt was more than enough to keep himself warm for days.

It was too bad they hadn't expected the cold to come around, thus they were a little unprepared. There was no rain, just an extremely cold feeling and a frigid wind in the air, they being, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Sai, all felt it.

Hinata had been the first to notice it; she had shivered slightly, bit her lip and not said anything. Sasuke had almost smirked at this, trust Hinata to not want to bother anyone with her incompetence.

Sasuke had watched one by one as the group started to notice the cold, and when they all had noticed it, that was when his irritation grew. He had watched through narrowed eyes as Sakura got her blanket and had draped it around Hinata's shoulders, and told the shivering girl to go to sleep.

Sasuke watched her whisper something into Naruto's ear. Sasuke didn't know why but he had let out a growl at their close contact. Naruto had then immediately jumped up and marched over to the shivering girl, he had picked her up, and sitting himself in front of the fire he had pulled her in between his legs and up against his chest.

Sasuke had smirked at that, Hinata hadn't been able to speak with the shock of her close proximity to Naruto let alone move, she had just laid there stiff as a board until Naruto had whispered into her ear and started to rub up and down her arms. She had relaxed then and if Sasuke had been any less perceptive he wouldn't have noticed the quick satisfied smile upon Sakura's face.

He was lucky that he had noticed it, if he hadn't he would have missed the smile she gave Sai. His smirk had fallen at that.

Soon after he had noticed that Tenten had wrapped herself around Neji, much to his utter shock and the snorts and giggles of the rest of the team, she had – in her sleep – sought warmth and he was the closest thing, she had pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist while nuzzling her head into his back. He had stiffened and had narrowed his eyes at the laughter of Naruto before settling down and shutting his eyes while she continued to burrow closer to him. A few second later he had carefully arranged the blankets over both of them and settled down to sleep again.

Sasuke had always thought there was more to those two than they let on.

Sasuke had then watched the slight tussle between Shikamaru and Ino. Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten were asleep, and it seemed Sakura and Sai were soon to be.

Sasuke watched in mild amusement as Shikamaru had wrapped his blanket around Ino before sitting and leaning his back against the tree a few metres away, Ino, outraged by the thought of being though of as weak, pulled his blanket off her, got up and tucked it around him tightly. She had walked back to the fire and rubbed her hands trying to gain back the warmth she had received from sitting in front of the fire previously.

The two of them were on look out. Sasuke watched again as Shikamaru mumbled something (probably something along the lines of 'troublesome women') then get up and drape his blanket over her shoulders again, Ino had held in her scream and marched back over to Shikamaru and his tree hidden in the darkness, "you're away from the fire in the damp, you should be taking my blanket, not giving me your's idiot!"

He had smiled lazily at her and she threw his blanket in his face before marching back to the fire in a huff. She pulled her blanket against her tightly and breathed heavily until she felt a warm body behind her. She turned and watched Shikamaru slump down and pull Ino against his body, they were chest to chest and Sasuke knew a blush would have spread across Ino's face.

So much for look out.

He heard another 'troublesome' before turning his attention to the last two and that's when his glare had come full force.

Sakura was against Sai, he was lying on his back while she cuddled up to him. _She_ cuddled up to _him_. He hated the fact she did that, and he also hated the fact that he allowed it. Who did he think he was?

Sakura used to cuddle up to him. He remembered when she was cold she would first cuddle up to Naruto, who normally was closest to her, Naruto then would mumble about ramen or being Hokage in his sleep before pushing the girl away and lying on his stomach. Sakura, still miraculously sleeping would roll over, and in about a half an hour, she would be in the same position she was with Sai, except he would be in Sai's place and her hand would be on his chest.

Sai it seemed didn't really seem to care; either that or he was asleep and didn't know Sasuke guessed the former. He probably didn't trust anyone with anything, which made Sasuke wonder why he allowed Sakura to cuddle up to him.

He got his answer in the worst way possible.

Sasuke had smirked when he noticed that Sakura hadn't placed her had on his replacements chest, he didn't know why it pleased him that she didn't.

Of course that had all gone to hell when he noticed Sai pull from between their bodies their interlocked fingers and then kiss her fingers.

Sasuke watched in growing fury as Sakura smiled and cuddled closer to Sai.

He always knew there was a reason why he hated cuddling.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


End file.
